


Embedded Code

by ho_sehun



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Long-Distance Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-12 02:31:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3340271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ho_sehun/pseuds/ho_sehun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It started when Chanyeol's most recent composition, a bass heavy dance song, received a video response by user kaijong94. Online boyfriends meeting for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Embedded Code

**Author's Note:**

  * For [novilunar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/novilunar/gifts).



If someone had told Chanyeol 4 years ago that his boyfriend would be someone he met on youtube, he would have called them crazy. Actually, he'd probably say 'what do you mean _boy_ friend??' but that's another story.  
  
It started when Chanyeol's most recent composition, a bass heavy dance song, received a video response by user _kaijong94_. His videos got their fair share of views, but they weren't super popular and Chanyeol was just happy that people were actually listening to his songs, really. He checked the video, half expecting it to be selling something that had nothing to do with his original video. It had been silent at first, a man probably around his age standing still in the middle of the screen. After a second the music started, Chanyeol had been too focused on the guy (wow look at the cut of his jaw) to realize that it was his song until the man began to dance.  
  
He had been good, really good. Good enough that Chanyeol watched it three more times in a row. (Well, he truly was that good, but that had just been the excuse Chanyeol had used for watching the video three times in a row at the time.) The next video he made had been an acoustic cover and he spent the first five minutes of the video (something he hadn't noticed until Baekhyun teased him about it the next day) talking about the awesome guy who did an awesome dance to his song.  
  
Kai, whose real name he later learned was Jongin, sent him a kakao message after that. Chanyeol had spent a good ten minutes freaking out on the phone with Baekhyun before he replied. They talked for a couple of months after that over kakao and then skype and eventually made a joint youtube channel where Jongin danced to songs that Chanyeol wrote just for him. After another month of making videos with Jongin, he was talking to him on skype when he blurted out something he regretted immediately after.  
  
“Baekhyun keeps telling me that I have a crush on you,” he'd said, a laugh on the tip of his tongue. It had stuck in his throat when he saw the pixilated blush make it's way onto Jongin's cheeks.  
  
“Oh,” Jongin had coughed, “oh. I kind of,” he hid his face in his hands, “ikindofhaveacrushonyoutoo.”  
  
Chanyeol had freaked out (internally) for all of five minutes as they had tentatively flirted. Chanyeol discovered that maybe Baekhyun had been right, since their attempting to flirt was pretty much the same as their regular conversations had been. By the end of that conversation they had decided to try out a long distance relationship.  
  
That all led up to now, a year and a half later. Chanyeol waits nervously at the the train station wondering again why he didn't beg Baekhyun to come along with him. Two weeks previous he had received a call from Jongin and had listened eagerly for minutes as Jongin rambled on until Chanyeol finally deciphered that Jongin had gotten into K-ARTS and was moving down for the next semester. So of course Chanyeol offered him his apartment to stay until he can move into the dorms.  
  
Chanyeol shifts his weight from foot to foot and he keeps taking his snapback off to run his fingers through his head. He doesn't know why he's nervous, he's known Jongin for two years, has been dating him for over half of that. But he still finds his heart rate picking up every time he sees a flash of tan skin through the crowd.  
  
Chanyeol's not used to people being able to sneak up on him, a side effect of being a head taller than everyone else around him, so he jumps about a foot in air when he hears a voice to his left hesitantly say, “Chanyeol?”  
  
Chanyeol spins around and there's Jongin, in the golden-tan flesh. In a white button down shirt tucked into jeans he looks even better than over web-cam, videos, and pictures, which is saying a lot.  
  
“Jongin,” he says, not quite a question. His eyes are probably comically wide but he really doesn't care because all he wants to do is kiss his boyfriend. He almost leans forward to do so, but then someone jostles into him from behind and he remembers that they're in the middle of a crowded train station in Seoul. He does pull Jongin into a hug, though, wrapping his arms tightly around Jongin's shoulders in a way that Baekhyun would probably call clingy or 'like an octopus,' but when he says “I'm so happy you're here,” into Jongin's ear, he feels the other shiver and he can't regret his hugging choices.  
  
Chanyeol finally pulls away when Jongin laughs against his neck, warm breath brushing against the hair at his nape, and it's either pull away or follow through with kissing him.  
  
“Hi,” Jongin says when they pull back. The goofy grin on his face makes Chanyeol feel less self-conscious about the stupid smile that must be on his own.  
  
“Hi,” Chanyeol parrots, taking one of Jongin's bags. “My apartment is just a few blocks away, we can head straight there; I'm sure you're tired.”  
  
“I'm better, now,” Jongin answers, smiling up at Chanyeol in a way that makes his stomach flutter.  
  
The walk to Chanyeol's apartment goes by more quickly than Chanyeol feared it would based on how very much he wants to pull Jongin towards him and kiss him until neither of them can breath.  
  
Chanyeol drops the bag he's carrying the second they get through the doorway and motions at Jongin to do the same. After a few seconds of not-quite-awkward silence, Chanyeol reaches out and puts a hand on Jongin's cheek. Jongin lets out a sigh.  
  
"I'm going to kiss you, now," Chanyeol informs him. He waits a second in order to give Jongin time to pull away if he wants to before leaning in and nosing along Jongin's cheek before touching the bridge of Jongin's nose with the tip of his own. Jongin's eyes are half closed, but he's looking straight at Chanyeol (as accurately as he can with only centimeters of space between them.)  
  
"Well?" Jongin prompts and Chanyeol smiles and finally, after over a year of wanting, presses his lips to those of his boyfriend. It's awkward, Chanyeol's smile still on his face and Jongin pushing up with his neck in a way that shows that he's not used to kissing people taller than he is. It's also wonderful, Jongin's upper lip fits perfectly between Chanyeol's own, as if they had been carved to match. Chanyeol brings his other hand up to cup Jongin's jaw. He tilts Jongin's head to correct the angle of his neck and Jongin's lips part in relief. They remain like that for a minute, barely pulling their lips from each other's before returning in short, soft kisses. Chanyeol's bottom lip catches on Jongin's top before they pull away enough to speak again.  
  
"Hi," Chanyeol says. It's Jongin who repeats this time, and they both giggle a little before Chanyeol leans forward again and covers Jongin's lips. It's wetter this time after their previous kisses and Chanyeol wants to taste. He ventures out with his tongue, flicking the tip of it against Jongin's upper lip. Jongin responds immediately, opening his mouth and letting Chanyeol in. Chanyeol doesn't rush, choosing instead to trace his tongue Jongin's lips, then along the bottom of his teeth before finally brushing against Jongin's tongue. In retaliation, Jongin closes his teeth against Chanyeol's tongue lightly, not enough to hurt. His lips start to curl into a smile before he lets out a groan when Chanyeol moves one of his hands from Jongin's jaw to the small of his back, pushing them flush together, tilting his head again so he can lick deeper into Jongin's mouth.  
  
"Wow," Jongin breaths when they finally part minutes later.  
  
"I've been wanting to do that for a while," Chanyeol needlessly confesses.  
  
"I could tell," Jongin says. "Should-" He's cut off by the growl of his own stomach. His cheeks darken in a blush when Chanyeol presses their foreheads together and chuckles.  
  
"I'm sorry," Jongin hurries to say. "I didn't have enough time to eat before getting on the train and I know you probably had things planned I can just grab a quick snack."  
  
"I planned to spend time with you," Chanyeol cuts him off, "and I'm not going to let you starve while we do that." He rubs Jongin's jaw with his thumb. "We can order in; how does chicken sound?"  
  
Jongin looks up at him and Chanyeol can almost see the hearts in his eyes. "You remembered my favorite food," he says, shocked.  
  
"Of course I did," Chanyeol assures. "And your favorite color and song and day of the week and-" Jongin cuts his list short with a kiss. Chanyeol almost starts where they left off before Jongin pulls away with a final peck to his lips.  
  
"Chicken," he reminds Chanyeol. His smile is beautiful.  
  


* * *

  
  
Thirty minutes later they're situated on the couch, fingers greasy from fried chicken and Jongin's head resting on Chanyeol's shoulder as they watch a music countdown. Jongin shifts to rest more of his weight against Chanyeol's side and Chanyeol grabs his hand and threads their fingers together.  
  
“This is nice,” Jongin says, sandwiching Chanyeol's hand between both of his own.  
  
“It is,” Chanyeol says, turning his head to look at Jongin's face. Jongin isn't watching the TV, his attention instead focused on his and Chanyeol's linked fingers. He runs the tips of his fingers down the back of Chanyeol's. His eyes flick up to meet Chanyeol's before he brings their hands up and presses his lips to Chanyeol's knuckles. He keeps them there and looks into Chanyeol's eyes; Chanyeol is about to pull away to do something, he doesn't know, maybe replace his hand with his lips, when he feels Jongin's tongue touch his skin warm and wet.  
  
“Fuck,” he says, tightening his hold on Jongin's fingers before letting his hand slip from Jongin's entirely. Jongin looks stricken for a short second until Chanyeol's hand is pressing against Jongin's jaw, tilting his face enough so Chanyeol can press their lips together again. There's no easing into it this time, Chanyeol licks his way right into Jongin's mouth as he pushes his other hand into his hair. When Chanyeol scratches his fingernails along Jongin's scalp, Jongin groans into his mouth.  
  
Chanyeol pulls back and presses their foreheads together. “Shit, Jongin,” he breathes. He brushes his lips across Jongin's again and he feels the rush of Jongin's exhale against his mouth.  
  
“Can we-” Jongin asks, “I mean.” He smooths his hand down Chanyeol's chest to where his pants are tucked into his jeans and pulls the front out.  
  
“Bed?” Chanyeol asks.  
  
“Yes,” Jongin says, even as he reaches around behind Chanyeol and pulls his shirt completely out of his jeans. Chanyeol grabs Jongin's hands and helps pull him off of the couch. He buries his face in Jongin's neck and, with a bit of hesitance that disappears as soon as he hears Jongin let out a low moan, licks over the skin below his jaw as he awkwardly walks them both back to his bedroom.  
  
"Hurry," Jongin mummers as Chanyeol finally gets them through his doorway. He pushes the door closed behind them with his elbows, not wanting to take his hands from where they've settled, one still in Jongin's hair and the other on the small of Jongin's back, little finger dipping slightly below the waistband of his jeans. When the back of Jongin's knees hit Chanyeol's mattress he pulls away from Chanyeol and lays down on the bed. Chanyeol actually moans out loud at the sight, Jongin's lips are swollen and his hair is a mess, and at some point Chanyeol must have returned the favor and pulled Jongin's shirt from his jeans, though he doesn't remember doing it.  
  
"Do you have any idea how you look right now," Chanyeol says as he moves close enough that his knees bump the edge of the bed. He plants his hands on Jongin's legs and pushes his palms upward until he can grab Jongin's hips and pull him forward enough that his feet touch the ground. Jongin moans at the treatment and Chanyeol has to lean up and kiss him again. The motion brings their hips together for the first time and Chanyeol groans against Jongin's mouth when he feels the beginning of an erection brush against his.  
  
When Chanyeol pulls away Jongin's face is red and he moves hands to cover his face. Chanyeol grabs them and holds them before he makes it and kisses his fingers before bringing Jongin's hands down to Jongin's top button on his shirt. "Help me?" He asks and Jongin immediately begins unbuttoning his shirt, hands shaking a little from what Chanyeol hopes is the same mixture of nerves and excitement that he's feeling, the speed at which he's moving suggests it is. Chanyeol starts from the bottom of his shirt, speed just as fast, and they meet in the middle. Jongin laughs during their brief battle of the last button. The laughter fades into a moan when Jongin finally pushes his shirt open and runs a hand up Jongin's chest to circle a nipple with his thumb.  
  
He takes a moment just to appreciate the contrast of his finger against Jongin's darker skin and the brown nub that his thumb is now moving over, up and down, watching as it hardens. Jongin covers Chanyeol's hand to stop the teasing. Chanyeol just laughs then covers the other nipple with his mouth, flicking over the nub with his tongue then dragging his lips wetly across it until Jongin is letting out shuttering breaths. Chanyeol lays his cheek against Jongin's chest, his lips resting just against the edge of Jongin's nipple.  
  
“What do you want?” Chanyeol asks, blowing out a breath against the wetness left over from his mouth.  
  
“You,” Jongin breaths, “anything. Please, Chanyeol.”  
  
“I love how you ay my name,” Chanyeol says as he drags his lips and hands down Jongin's body. “I always have, but especially like this. I can't believe we haven't been able to do this before; what bullshit.”  
  
“Well, we'll get to do it again later,” Jongin promises, “just get on with _something_ please.” For all his talk, Jongin still gasps when Chanyeol's hands find his fly and begin to unbutton and unzip his pants.  
  
“Is this okay?” Chanyeol asks, looking up into Jongin's eyes. They're half-lidded and dark and the only thing keeping him from moving back up and kissing Jongin until he can't think is the fact that he wants his mouth to be somewhere a bit farther south.  
  
“Please,” Jongin says, burying his hands into Chanyeol's hair. The feeling of Jongin's fingers against his scalp hurries his movements, and he has Jongin's pants undone and pulled down to just above his knees before he realizes and he drops to his knees, uncaring about the dull pain it sends through them.  
  
Jongin is well on his way to hard and Chanyeol wastes no time in taking Jongin into his mouth. Jongin's fingers tighten in his hair and Chanyeol feels a spike of arousal shoot from his scalp. Jongin makes to loosen his grip but Chanyeol covers one of Jongin's hand with his own and grips his hand around Jongin's. Jongin moans and tightens his grip again.  
  
Chanyeol's hand comes back down to rest against Jongin's stomach. He grips the base of Jongin's cock with the other and rubs his thumb up and down where his mouth can't reach. He groans when he actually feels Jongin hardening in his mouth. Jongin's hips try to buck into Chanyeol's mouth, only stopped by Chanyeol's hand spanning across his stomach holding him down. Chanyeol pulls back until his mouth is just over the tip. Experimentally he pushes his tongue against the slit of Jongin's cock; the taste is salty but he runs his tongue across it from one side to the other. He moves his tongue down and runs it just under the head and sucks hard enough that his cheeks hollow.  
  
Chanyeol tightens his grip on Jongin's cock and moves up and down along his length until Jongin's panting and pulling at his hair.  
  
“Stop Chanyeol, stop,” he gasps, “I'm gonna-”  
  
Chanyeol pulls his mouth from Jongin's cock with a _pop_. “Then come,” he says, then wraps his lips around Jongin again. He pulls on Jongin's cock, tighter on each upstroke. Jongin's fingers tightening in Chanyeol's hair is the only warning he gets before Jongin shoots into his mouth. The first stream hits the roof and he's shocked into a cough and he pulls back, the next few stripes of come hit his face, across his mouth then across his nose and cheek. He coughs once more then realizes, disappointedly, that through his coughing he wasn't able to taste Jongin in his mouth. He runs his tongue across his bottom lip and catches the stripe of come left there; it's salty and bitter but Chanyeol can't bring himself to care because it's _Jongin_.  
  
When he looks back at Jongin, his boyfriend his looking at him in horror. “I'm sorry!” he cries, reaching up to wipe at Chanyeol's face with the sleeve of his shirt. Chanyeol laughs and kisses him, ignoring how Jongin's nose scrunches up at the taste. He pushes Jongin's shirt off his shoulders and pulls until Jongin drags his arms from the sleeves.  
  
As he kisses Jongin he doesn't realize that his body is getting closer to Jongin's until his dick pushes against Jongin's naked hip, separated from skin by jeans and boxers. He pulls back from Jongin and drops his head onto the bed beside Jongin's and groans as he bucks down against Jongin to relieve the pressure building up in his balls.  
  
“Fuck me,” Jongin whispers and Chanyeol stops breathing for a second because he's sure he misheard.  
  
“What?” he asks, pulling back to look in the eye.  
  
Jongin blushes but looks Chanyeol straight on as he answers. “Fuck me.”  
  
Chanyeol moans and kisses him again, biting at Jongin's lips until his boyfriend pulls his shirt up and forces Chanyeol to pull back so he can tug it over his head. He kisses him once more as he starts unbuttoning his pants until Jongin turns his head, breaking the kiss.  
  
“Do you have lube?” Jongin asks, a hint of desperation in his voice.  
  
“Fuck,” Chanyeol says, “yes.” He pulls his hand away from his fly for a second and waves his hand to the right. “Bedside table.”  
  
Jongin scoots up the bed while also pushing his jeans down his legs. He rummages through the drawer and finally pulls out a small bottle of lube and an unopened box of condoms. Chanyeol finally manages to push his pants and boxers off and he climbs back onto the bed and hovers over Jongin's bottom.  
  
“Are you sure about this?” Chanyeol breaths against Jongin's lips as Jongin pushes the lube into Chanyeol's hand.  
  
“I've been sure of this since I applied to K-ART,” Jongin replies before spreading his legs and letting Chanyeol settle between them.  
  
Chanyeol looks at Jongin with wonder even as he squeezes lube into his fingers, making sure to cover them thoroughly. He drops the bottle on the side of the bed then lowers himself over Jongin. Resting his weight on one forearm, he brings the other hand down and presses his middle finger lightly against Jongin's rim. Jongin moans as his legs fall farther apart; Chanyeol takes a moment to appreciate his boyfriend's flexibility as Jongin's knees almost touch the bed on either side, then he pushes the tip of his finger in and Jongin gasps.  
  
Chanyeol moves his finger inside of Jongin and watches as Jongin's eyes fall closed and he opens his mouth to draw in labored breaths. Chanyeol pushes his finger deeper. He pumps his finger in and out until Jongin's cock begins to refill and harden.  
  
“More,” Jongin moans, “I need more.”  
  
“Yeah,” Chanyeol says, surprised by how deep his own voice is. As he slides another finger in he leans down and captures Jongin's mouth in a kiss. His own lips feel swollen and he can only imagine that Jongin's feel the same but the younger kisses back just as intensely, pulling Chanyeol's bottom lip into his mouth and sucking as Chanyeol pushes his fingers in as deep as he can and stops, curling them upwards and searching. He knows he's found what he was looking for when his lip is released suddenly and Jongin cries out, arching his back so his cock pushes alongside Chanyeol's for a split second, long enough to have Chanyeol gasping against Jongin's lips.  
  
Chanyeol pushes a third finger in without prompting and Jongin immediately pushes down against it, drawing Chanyeol in to the knuckles. Chanyeol spreads his fingers apart as far as they'll go and relishes in the groan it draws from Jongin's throat.  
  
“You're opening up so well for me,” Chanyeol praises. Jongin digs his fingernails into Chanyeol's sides in response and Chanyeol's hips jerk against Jongin on their own volition.  
  
“Please,” Jongin breaths.  
  
“Can I-” Chanyeol starts. “Are you good?”  
  
“Yes,” Jongin says, running his hands up and down Chanyeol's sides, “yes please, I've waited for so long. I need you.”  
  
“God,” Chanyeol groans, pulling his fingers out fast enough that he can hear the obscene squelch it makes. He grabs the box of condoms and tears the top open before pulling one off the strip. He tries to open it, but his fingers slip on the packaging.  
  
“Chanyeol,” Jongin laughs, “Chanyeol here.” He grabs the package from Chanyeol's hands and opens it from an edge not slippery from lube and takes the circle from it's wrapper. He blushes a little, then, as he looks up at Chanyeol and pinches the tip, rolling it onto Chanyeol's cock clumsily. Chanyeol groans at the first real touch of his cock and fumbles with the bottle of lube. When he finally opens it he squeezes more into his palm. He jerks his cock a few times, spreading the slick substance, then wipes the rest around Jongin's rim, causing Jongin's hips to jerk up in anticipation.  
  
Chanyeol wipes his hand carelessly on the covers then leans back down, one hand curling up behind Jongin's back to grip his shoulder and the other cupping the side of his face. Jongin reaches down to hold Chanyeol's cock and help guide it in as Chanyeol slowly moves his hips forward. It seems like ages before he's finally buried balls deep in Jongin. Jongin wraps his legs tightly around Chanyeol's waist and hooks his feet behind the small of his back.  
  
“Shit, Jongin,” Chanyeol says, pushing his forehead to Jongin's and breathing as he tries to calm himself down. “Shit you feel so good, I don't know how long I'm gonna-” He doesn't finish his sentence, slightly embarrassed by how quickly Jongin seems to be able to pull him apart.  
  
“Move,” Jongin begs, tightening his legs around Chanyeol's waist. Chanyeol pulls out and pushes back in experimentally. Jongin cries out again and pushes his fingers into Chanyeol's hair, pulling him down for a frantic kiss. The way Jongin tugs on Chanyeol's hair has Chanyeol's hips jerking forward faster than he'd planned and Jongin groans. “Like that,” he says, “oh god.”  
  
Chanyeol obeys and pulls his hips back again before pushing forward all the way quickly, hard enough that Jongin is pushed a little way up the bed. Jongin pulls his hands from Chanyeol's hair to reach above him instead, grabbing on the headboard to give him leverage to push back against each thrust that Chanyeol gives.  
  
Chanyeol continues at the same pace until Jongin is stuttering out pleases until Chanyeol reaches down and grabs Jongin with a clumsy hand. Jongin's pleads die when Chanyeol runs his thumb over the head of his cock and before Chanyeol realizes he feels Jongin tighten around him as he cries out and comes, spurting white all the way to his chest. Chanyeol groans at the feeling of Jongin's walls clamping around his cock and he's spilling into the condom almost immediately. He leans down and kisses Jongin again as his hips continue to move, drawing his orgasm out until he's almost too sensitive.   
  
Chanyeol tries to pull out and moans as Jongin's legs tighten around his waist again. “Don't go,” Jongin whispers, quiet enough that Chanyeol barely hears him.  
  
“I'm not going anywhere,” he promises, reaching back and unhooks Jongin's feet, then kisses him once more before pulling out. He rubs his hands up and down Jongin's thighs, which must be cramping from how tight they were around his waist. Jongin grabs Chanyeol's hand and squeezes, then lets go to let Chanyeol pull the condom off. He ties it off and drops it into the trash beside his bed, then grabs a tissue from the bedside table to help clean Jongin off. Chanyeol leans over to drop the tissue in the trash too when he hears Jongin speak up.  
  
“I love you,” Jongin says and Chanyeol snaps his head around to look at him with wide eyes. He'd thought it before, and they'd written it too, but neither of them has actually said it out loud. He climbs over Jongin again and kisses him, trying to put as much feeling into it as possible.  
  
“I love you,” Jongin says again when Chanyeol pulls away, and Chanyeol leans back down to kiss him again.  
  
“You too,” Chanyeol says against Jongin's lips. “I love you, too.” Chanyeol pulls back enough to smile at Jongin. “And YouTube,” he adds. “I'm so glad I met you.”  
  
Jongin laughs “I feel like I should text you to tell you how happy I am,” he confesses and Chanyeol smiles.   
  
“You can say it to my face, now,” Chanyeol says.  
  
“I'm so happy,” Jongin tells him, then pulls him down. “And tired.”  
  
“Go to sleep,” Chanyeol says against Jongin's chest, smiling as Jongin cradles his head.  
  
“I love you,” Jongin murmurs even as his eyes slowly fall close.  
  


* * *

  
Later, when Chanyeol wakes up, Jongin is asleep, face soft and peaceful. Chanyeol reaches down to where his pants had fallen beside the bed and grabs his phone from the pocket to take a picture. When he unlocks the screen he sees a text waiting. It's from Jongin.  
  
 _I'm so happy._


End file.
